A Confession for a Life Time
by TheBoyWhoWrites
Summary: This is a short-story scene between Malfoy and the Trio. It is about his confession. A confession for a life time.


A Confession for a Life Time

It was a fine Monday afternoon when Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to their Divination class. As usual, Hermione wore a very unpleasant facial expression every time Harry and Ron spoke about their Divination homework. "Have you actually finished the Dream Diary last night?" asked Ron. Hermione gave a striking look at Ron. "What?" Ron asked. "Oh honestly Ron! Nothing's interesting about Divination!" Hermione answered. "Cut it both of you" Harry interjected.

As they were walking briskly toward their Divination room, the trio met a pale-faced, pointed chin man that they recognized. It was Draco Malfoy. As they expected, Malfoy would somehow utter nasty words to the three of them any second now but this time, it was unusual. They never heard him utter any words like "Famous Harry Potter!" "Weasle-Bee" or "Filthy little mudblood!". As they drew closer to the room, they saw Malfoy sobbing.

"What on earth could Malfoy be sad for?" whispered Harry.

"I dunno. Maybe some sort of "love-life" problem" answered Hermione, blushed.

"Awww, let's try to help him" said Ron.

"WHAT?" said Hermione and Harry.

"Just an idea though. Come on! Proffesor's in the room already!" Ron said.

As they were about to enter the room, Malfoy suddenly spoke like after a million years of silence.

"Granger," the word came from Malfoy's cold lips. Harry suddenly turned back and faced him. Hermione, open-mouthed, was pulled by Ron into the room and leave Harry and Malfoy behind. But Malfoy was too quick to stand and grab Hermione by the hand and said, "I need to talk to you. J-just for a m-minute or s-so. Please?" Hermione, who was so shucked at those words fell into silence and said in a shy and shocked voice, "oh, s-sure. F-fine." Hermione gave Harry and Ron a Get-Inside-In-The-Room-Now look and the both of them entered.

Then there was a moment of silence. After moments later, Malfoy spoke to Hermione, "Did you ever fall in love with someone?" Hermione's eyebrows rose and her eyes were as round as a table tennis ball. Then she said, "N-no. Not r-really, I mean—" she cleared her throat and said, "I mean, yes. I did". "With whom?" Malfoy asked. "Uhm—" there was a sudden feeling from Hermione's insides that keeps on telling her to tell the truth. And then, she said with total confidence and guts, "w-with you".

In a moment or so, Malfoy, whose fists were as hard as a baseball, gave Hermione a punch on the face. "Stupid Mudblood! I was just practicing for the Drama Club and you –" Malfoy turned red, "tell me you were in love with me? Yuck! Eww! So eeew! Filthy little mudblood!" and Malfoy took out his wand from his pocket and shouted "_Stup__—" _ but before he could finish the incantation, a jet of red light came from nowhere and Malfoy found out that it came from where Harry was standing. The jet of red light missed Malfoy by inches and gave a shaky laugh. "So, Potter and Weasle-Bee came to the rescue?" Malfoy said. "Don't underestimate us Malfoy" said Ron. "Oh, I'm scared! So so scared! Scared of the Weasle-Bee!" said Malfoy in a timid-like voice. "Shut up, Malfoy!" interjected Harry. "Well, well, well" uttered Malfoy. But before Malfoy could do something, Hermione gave him a stolen kiss in the cheek and said, "At least I told you with all sincerity and honesty. At least now, I'm free. The truth shall set you free Draco. Bye" and she grabbed Harry and Ron and walked.

Malfoy, who stood with shock of what had just happened, gave suddenly a shout before Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to the room, "POTTER! I LIKE YOU!". And before anyone in the room could react, Harry said, "I'm sorry Malfoy. But I don't feel the same way. I LOVE YOU" and the two of them ran towards each other's direction and gave a fleeting hug. Everyone in the room applauded like witnessing a wedding, even Professor Trelawney. And Hermione, teary-eyed, gave a complicated wave of her wand and a bunch of rose petals came from above and showered all of them in a sweet and sparkling way. The class was dismissed.


End file.
